Sr e Sra LeBeau
by CreateAction
Summary: Mini fic. Esta história se passa depois do casamento de Gambit e Vampira. A partir daí as coisas tomam um rumo um pouquinho diferente.
1. Prólogo

Nota: Esta história se passa depois do casamento de Gambit e Vampira. A partir daí as coisas tomam um rumo um pouquinho diferente. Já falei que eles são o meu casal favorito dos quadrinhos? Espero que gostem!

Sr. e Sra. Lebeau

Narrador

Tudo bem que tudo foi bem apressado. Ela nunca imaginaria nem em um milhão de anos que algum dia se casaria, e muito menos com ele. Ele! Todo aquele flerte sem fim, incertezas e inseguranças envolvidas, por mais que ela soubesse que ela o amava com todo o seu coração, não havia muito mais que ela pudesse fazer. O seu poder de certa forma fazia com que ela se sentisse protegida, segura, porque ela era inatingível, intocável, portanto a lógica diria que ela não poderia jamais ser ferida. Nem emocionalmente, nem fisicamente, porque ela jamais permitiria que alguém entrasse. Não seria ferida por ele, nem por ninguém. Ela estava errada. Ah, como estava errada. Ela o magoou. Ele a magoou de volta.

Profundamente.

Mas a despeito de tudo que poderia dar de errado, nunca machucaram um ao outro intencionalmente. Depois de tantas idas e vindas, começos e fins, de alguma forma, conseguiram superar. O amor foi mais forte. O amor que ambos sentiam um pelo outro, sempre fora tão mais forte, e por mais que linha esticasse, voltava a encolher, e os trazia de volta. De novo, novamente e ainda mais uma vez.

Inevitável.

Anna-Marie foi dormir excepcionalmente tarde naquela noite de domingo. Era como se ainda estivesse um sonho. Não conseguia acreditar que já fazia 1 ano que ela e o seu delicioso marido, o charmoso cajun, estavam casados. Era como se todos os sonhos de menina que ela nem sabia ter dentro de si, sonhos estes que mal começaram a florescer, mas desapareceram tão instantaneamente, no momento em que ela beijou o seu primeiro amor: Cody Robbins.

E agora ela não estava mais sozinha. E ele nunca, jamais, a deixaria por nada neste mundo. De fato, se ele precisasse ir embora, tudo de que ele precisaria seria ela. Ela e seu melhor amigo, seu grande amor e parceiro para a vida, Remy LeBeau, que ela veio a amar intensamente. Na verdade, não era como se ela tivesse mesmo alguma escolha no assunto, porque por mais que ela tenha fugido dele e de si mesma, ele não a deixaria em paz até conseguir seu coração; então não era como se ela tivesse muita escolha nesta questão, muito menos tempo para tentar esquecer dele. E por mais que ela quisesse, a missão nunca seria bem-sucedida. Ela também se apaixonara loucamente por ele, e não deixaria de amá-lo, apesar de toda a história agridoce deles. Ela sabia que de alguma forma aquilo que mais amava, também era o seu próprio inferno pessoal. Mas as coisas mudam, as pessoas crescem, e com o passar do tempo, as coisas começam a se encaixar. E depois tudo o que vivenciaram, Remy e Anna Marie finalmente encontraram alguma paz e aceitação dentro de si mesmos em relação ao que sentiam em relação ao outro, e finalmente passaram a ter uma convivência harmoniosa, onde os dois estavam realmente se relacionando e convivendo com um casal de verdade. O poder dela, sua inabilidade de poder tocar nele, tornara-se praticamente insignificante diante de todos os desafios que ambos enfrentaram, que foram tão mais do que qualquer outro casal poderia sonhar, e eles ainda continuavam ali, firmes, de pé, apaixonados e compromissados um com o outro.

Kitty Pride e Colossus finalmente decidiram se casar. Depois de tantos anos, e encontros e desencontros, tudo apontava que o casalzinho teria o seu final feliz. Tudo estava pronto. Uma grande festa em homenagem aos noivos seria dada logo após a celebração do matrimônio. Infelizmente no último momento, Katherine mudou de opinião e decidiu abandonar Piotr no altar. Ainda assim os convidados puderam desfrutar das comidas e bebidas que lá seriam oferecidas. E o que era para ser um dia marcado pela tristeza coletiva dos pais, parentes e amigos dos noivos, tornou-se algo completamente novo, algo inesperado. Remy Etienne LeBeau, o Gambit, inspirado pelas palavras de Tempestade, cometeu a maior –– e melhor –– loucura de sua vida. Remy propôs casamento a Anna Marie. Foi algo inesperado, excitante, no calor do momento, mas com tudo que estava acontecendo entre os dois, Gambit sabia que não demoraria muito mais tempo em propor casamento para ela. As palavras de tempestade apenas apressaram um pouco mais o processo, e apesar de vampira ter sua cabeça no lugar, não foi capaz de dizer não ao charmoso cajun –– não que ela fosse fazer isso de qualquer forma, não importando o quão apressado ou inesperado foi.

Ok! Este foi o Prólogo! No próximo update, teremos a narração da Vampira! Espero que tenham gostado!


	2. Vampira

**VAMPIRA**

O medo, algo que também esteve por tanto tempo na minha cabeça, me impediu de viver os melhores momentos da minha vida! Vou aproveitar tudo sim! Tudo o que meu cajun, que é charmoso demais para o próprio bem dele, tem a oferecer. Voltando ao que ia dizendo e acabei por divagar, pelo simples fato de que nossa história dá um belo livro de romance/drama/humor e na minha mente, ainda me custa a acreditar que Remy e eu nos casamos. Eu o amo, eu o amo demais. Loucamente. Aquele cajun insistiu tanto e não descansou até que eu fosse toda dele. Acho que a ficha ainda está caindo aos poucos, com cada segundo, minuto, hora e dia que estamos juntos. É um sonho, um sonho que não achei que seria possível para mim, ou que era demais mais para mim, se realizou. O Universo me surpreendeu e eu não poderia pedir por um marido melhor: companheiro, sensual, excelente cozinheiro, meu melhor amigo na vida. Sim, eu agora sou a senhora LeBeau. Anna Marie LeBeau. Ainda mais difícil de acreditar! A cada vez que lembro disso desato a rir, mas é uma risada gostosa, daquelas que me aquecem por dentro, e fazem Remy rolar de rir comigo, a ponto de ficar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e a barriga doendo, quando conto a ele qual é o motivo da graça.

Hoje vou dormir cheia de alegria e festa na alma porque amanhã definitivamente será um dia diferente, especial. Amanhã é o nosso primeiro aniversário de casamento. Sei que Remy com certeza deve ter algo planejado, mas o que ele ainda não sabe, é que eu também tenho uma surpresa para ele. E essa não é apenas uma surpresa qualquer. É a surpresa. E esse é um dos motivos que está me deixando ansiosa. Não saber o que Remy planejou para o nosso primeiro aniversário já é algo que me dá frio na barriga normalmente, já que eu nunca fui muito boa com surpresas, mas o que me deixa ainda mais ansiosa do que o normal é a pequena surpresinha que preparei para ele. E esse sentimento começa a aumentar de intensidade, que não consigo dormir e preciso ir ao banheiro direto. Tento me acalmar e dormir de uma vez, mas está difícil. Sinto Remy me abraçar apertado. Um braço envolve a minha cintura e o outro mexe no meu cabelo e assim, instantaneamente, sinto-me acalmar gradativamente. Ummmm... O meu Remy certamente sabe como acalmar meus nervos, e depois desse ano juntos, ele certamente passou a me conhecer melhor do que eu mesma. Todos os meus medos e inseguranças, toda as coisas que me fazem feliz (e isso inclui minhas comidas favoritas e tudo aquilo que mais me excita quando o assunto é sexo. Remy sabe como me deixar louca! Não vou mentir.)

–– Chére? Tudo bem, meu amor? –– Remy fala baixinho, com aquela voz sexy já sonolento.

–– Está sim –– respondo, ainda que não esteja sendo completamente honesta. Mas é melhor que seja assim, porque do contrário, o cajun é capaz de tirar a verdade de mim e receber seu presentinho antes do tempo.

–– Tem certeza? –– agora sua voz parece mais preocupada e alerta.

–– Tenho sim –– eu me viro em seus braços e colo meus lábios aos dele, depositando ali um beijo profundo. Escuto Remy gemer, um gemido que sai do fundo de sua garganta, o que só faz despertar o meu apetite por ele. _Calma Anna, relaxa, descansa, mais tarde com toda a certeza teremos muito mais ação, muito mais de tudo_, digo a mim mesma. Eu me afasto para olhar dentro dos seus olhos. Tudo vai mudar. Nossa vida vai mudar e eu mal posso esperar para que tudo isto aconteça. Remy não deve ter nem ideia do que o aguarda. Estou prestes a lhe dar o maior e melhor presente. Espero que ele pense assim também. Será que deixarei o meu cajun sem fala? Acabo sorrindo largamente e ele sorri para mim de volta, sabendo que o que quer que me deixava preocupada e ansiosa, agora se foi, ou pelo menos foi contido a um nível aceitável. Bem, pelo menos por agora.

–– Boa noite, Remy. Eu te amo. Tanto, tanto, que você não é capaz de imaginar.

Remy me beija novamente, e mantem seus lábios colados aos meus quando termina, e respiro o seu ar.

–– Se for o tanto, a imensidão infinita do que sinto por você, então acho que posso ter uma ideia de como você se sente. Je t'aime, mon coeur. Pour toujour (Eu te amo, meu coração. Para sempre).

Suas palavras me deixam sem fôlego e acabamos nos beijando por mais um longo tempo, mas nenhum dos dois leva as coisas para o próximo nível. Apenas nós dois ali, curtindo a presença um do outro. A cumplicidade. E logo acabamos dormindo assim, coladinhos. Eu quentinha, aquecida por dentro e por fora. Isso é muito mais do que achei que poderia receber da vida. E agora que sei que sou capaz de ter tudo, fiquei gananciosa, mas no bom sentido, é claro. Quero tudo, absolutamente tudo de bom que a vida tem para me oferecer ao lado do Remy. Sempre ao lado dele.

Dormir é tão bom, é tão maravilhoso, mas nada, absolutamente nada se compara a ser acordada pelo meu incrível e sexy marido. Os beijos molhados de Remy nos meus lábios, no meu pescoço, próximo aos meus seios, além de suas mãos que passeiam livremente pelo meu corpo... Você conseguiu Remy, já me despertou, sou toda sua... Acabamos fazendo amor. Que maneira mais maravilhosa de acordar. E se todos os dias forem assim, não posso pedir por mais nada... Ah, tem mais uma coisa sim, é claro: um café da manhã incrível preparado por Remy... Aí sim, estamos no paraíso. Só de pensar nisso, começo a salivar, e agora bem mais do que o normal. Meus pensamentos estão em todos os lugares. Apenas ele e eu, o nosso amor, uma cama confortável com os lençóis mais suaves e delicados que deslizam por nossa pele como seda, e é claro, o cheiro da refeição preparada por Remy pertinho, me fazendo ficar indecisa sobre quem eu quero primeiro..., mas Remy vence, ele sempre vence.

Estou tão confortável aqui que acabo cochilando novamente. É irresistível. Depois que Remy e eu nos casamos, faz tempo que todas as minhas noites são muito bem dormidas, exceto aquelas nas quais nós dois não dormimos absolutamente nada, mas aí já é uma outra história. Quando acordo novamente, o sol parece estar bem mais forte, e agora simplesmente não me importo. Não é como se eu tivesse alguma coisa urgente para resolver neste momento, ou mesmo alguma emergência dos X-MEN. É como se o conceito de relógio e das horas, não fosse nada se comparado a Remy, ou ao nosso paraíso particular. E quem verdadeiramente se importaria de esquecer o mundo para estar nos braços dele por alguns minutos? Ou horas? Ou por uma eternidade? Eu certamente que não.

Remy e eu decidimos deixar os X-MEN depois que fizemos 6 meses de casados. Descobrimos que aquela vida já não tinha mais para nós o senso de dever e a adrenalina de antes. Não me entenda mal, nós adorávamos aquela vida, e é claro, sempre havia dias mais felizes e mais luminosos do que os outros, mas a verdade é que ficou bem claro que depois de todos os anos que passamos juntos e separados um do outro, depois de tantas reviravoltas que aconteceram nas nossas vidas, que estávamos bem cansados de toda aquela vida, daquela guerra sem fim. Mas sim, somos muito gratos por tudo o que ela nos proporcionou, pelos lugares e pessoas que conhecemos –– até outros mundos! Planetas! Universos! E o mais importante: nós encontramos um ao outro. E isso sempre ficará marcado no nosso coração. Mas depois do nosso período de lua de mel, percebemos que precisávamos tirar férias dos X-MEN –– com urgência ––, o que na verdade foi mais do que uma ordem. Não havia espaço para dizer não. Todos disseram que precisávamos disso. Não havia nenhuma ameaça no horizonte –– claro que isso poderia mudar de um momento para o outro. Mas como estávamos vivendo num momento de relativa paz, aproveitamos a oportunidade que nos foi dada. Logan com seu ótimo humor grunhiu e disse que precisávamos descansar. Scott e Emma (Emma que apesar de ter um coração de gelo foi a primeira a dizer que precisávamos desse tempo para nós dois, depois de tantos anos de serviço aos X-MEN e à própria humanidade. Sem falar que precisávamos nos acostumar um ao outro, sem outros pairando nos nossos pescoços. Scott não pareceu ficar muito feliz com isso, especialmente quando se tratava de ter que abrir mão do próprio "tanque de destruição vivo dos X-MEN" –– em outras palavras, eu. Ele ficou calado e apenas assentiu, desejando no final boas férias. Creio que os argumentos de Emma foram bastante convincentes para ele. Talvez nosso líder tenha um sexto sentido, e estivesse tendo uma premonição do que poderia acontecer futuramente; ter duas baixas na equipe. Eu também não ficaria muito feliz com isso, mas com certeza superaria. Afinal, o que não falta são X-MEN para ocupar a vaga).

Durante a nossa lua de mel, Remy e eu ficamos mais íntimos e mais unidos do que nunca. Nós raramente deixávamos a companhia um do outro. Ficamos separados por tempo demais, agora estávamos descontando o tempo perdido. Descobrimos então que quando ficávamos por um pouco de tempo que fosse longe um do outro, sentíamos aquele sentimento de que algo estava faltando, uma ansiedade, e sabíamos que isto era devido a ausência do outro. Pensávamos que com o tempo passaria, mas não foi o caso. Quando voltamos das nossas férias para a mansão, pensamos em ficar um pouco mais de tempo com a equipe, para nos certificarmos de que aquilo era coisa da nossa cabeça –– mas não era. E todos na equipe perceberam que nós não conseguíamos mais focar na missão em questão, mas sim na segurança e bem-estar do outro. Não pensávamos mais no todo, naquilo que era melhor para a equipe, mas sim naquilo que era melhor para nós, como um casal. A sensação de desespero que batia ao pensar que poderíamos perder um ao outro quando nos machucávamos durante uma missão. Remy e eu tivemos muitas conversas a respeito disso e a cada vez a decisão ficava ainda mais cimentada. De certa forma era triste esta constatação. Os X-MEN foram a única família que conheci em muito tempo. Mas Remy agora era a minha família e eu também precisava pensar em mim. Foi muito tempo investido pensando apenas nos outros e esquecendo de mim. Eu já não estava mais feliz e Remy também não. E assim foi por dois meses até que decidimos ter uma conversa séria com os nossos amigos. A notícia não foi bem recebida, mas foi aceita e compreendida. De fato, eles disseram que já esperavam que isto fosse acontecer. Só estavam apostando quanto tempo demoraria para percebermos que nossa vida já não era mais com os X-MEN.

–– Se é para o seu bem guria, o que mais podemos fazer além de aceitar a decisão de vocês? –– Logan falou com um tom conciliador e compreensivo. Seus olhos estavam tristes, pois ele sabia que era definitivo e que não haveria retorno após a nossa partida. Então ele olhou diretamente nos olhos de Remy, que estava ao meu lado e me mantinha perto de si, com uma mão envolvendo a minha cintura e a outra segurando a minha própria. –– Cajun, você sabe que isso é um compromisso para a vida inteira, não sabe? E eu espero mesmo que você a faça muito feliz. Eu não aceito menos do que isso, você entendeu? Eu pessoalmente vou me certificar de que você a faça feliz, senão...

Olhei para o rosto de Remy e o vi engolir audivelmente, e seu rosto empalidecer com a ameaça explícita de Logan, mas logo sua expressão se desfez da seriedade, da apreensão, para se desmanchar num sorriso largo e muito charmoso, de dentes muito brancos e com preguinhas ao redor dos olhos, e eu sabia que ele tinha voltado a ser seu antigo eu. –– E eu não a farei menos do que feliz, mon ami. Anna-Marie é a minha prioridade, hoje e sempre. E tudo o que quero para ela é que seja muito feliz, e de preferência comigo, ao seu lado. Disso, eu irei me certificar pessoalmente, todos os dias das nossas vidas. Os olhos vermelhos de Remy ganharam um brilho forte, que demonstrava toda a emoção contida em cada uma das suas palavras. Eu também sorri largamente em resposta para ele, e eu tinha certeza de que tudo ficaria bem. Aquele era o nosso começo de uma nova vida feliz.

Na noite em que Remy e eu estávamos arrumando nossas malas para irmos embora na manhã seguinte, eu estava feliz e triste. Triste, porque sentia como se estivesse deixando uma vida inteira para trás (e eu estava mesmo), e muito mais feliz, porque sabia que a partir daquele momento tudo seria uma página em branco. Bom, quase tudo. De uma coisa eu tinha certeza mais do que nunca: Remy me amava e eu sabia que ele faria tudo, absolutamente tudo, para que este casamento desse certo. Ele seria o meu primeiro e último marido. Não haveria mais ninguém além de Remy LeBeau. E agora, um ano depois, estou tão feliz em dizer que nada disso mudou. Remy sempre faz questão de me lembrar que tudo o que ele quer é ter uma vida comigo e do quanto me ama. E ainda por cima, sem nenhuma dúvida, é o melhor marido que uma mulher poderia querer. Mas este aqui já tem dona. Remy é meu.

Quando finalmente decidimos acordar, eu já não queria mais me levantar. A preguiça já tinha tomado conta de mim, e não queria mais me deixar. E eu considerei seriamente voltar a dormir, quando meu estômago roncou –– bem alto. Agarradinha como estava com Remy, que tinha o mesmo problema de "preguicite" aguda, senti seu corpo inteiro chacoalhar e logo veio uma risada que não conseguia mais ser contida. Remy gargalhou alto e eu logo me juntei a ele, para logo em seguida, seu corpo também mostrar que também estava com fome. Depois de nos acalmarmos de tanto rir, Remy e eu ficamos nos encarando, sorrindo um sorriso bobo e apaixonado um para o outro.

–– Acho que agora não tem mais jeito, Chére. Vamos ter que levantar da cama. –– Disse.

–– Acho que você tem toda a razão, e por este motivo ficarei aqui, esperando que o meu lindo marido me traga um café-almoço incrível, como só ele sabe fazer.

Remy abriu seu sorriso sexy, daquele que me deixava com as pernas fracas e atacou minha boca, para ser interrompido quando ouviu novamente a minha barriga roncar.

–– Acho que você não consegue mais esperar, chére. Seu problema é urgente.

–– Olha só quem fala –– respondo de volta, mordendo os lábios.

–– Chére... –– Remy avisa.

–– O que? –– respondo fingindo que não sei exatamente o que estou fazendo.

–– Se você quiser o seu café-almoço para ontem, é melhor parar de me provocar para que eu possa conter o meu entusiasmo.

–– Prometo que vou trabalhar no meu bom comportamento, marido. –– Gargalho e tento me recompor.

–– Volto logo, mon coeur –– Remy me dá mais um beijo no rosto e sai do quarto praticamente correndo.

Sei como ele se sente; se demorássemos mais um minuto com certeza ficaríamos na cama por mais algumas horas, e agora que me lembro do motivo pelo qual o dia de hoje é tão especial, meu corpo não pode mais esperar. Minha fome precisa ser saciada. Vou até o banheiro e faço a minha rotina matinal, também lavando meu rosto e escovando meus dentes e tomo um banho rápido. O que tenho planejado não precisa de uma grande produção. Na verdade, só precisa de nós dois e alguns objetos. E Remy é o convidado especial e maior interessado. E a tranquilidade que sentia apenas há alguns segundos atrás, é substituída pela ansiedade, medo, felicidade... Sinto como se pudesse sair pulando, cantando, dançando e soltando fogos de artifício, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Espero de verdade que tudo corra muito bem. Tem sido uma verdadeira maratona ter que esconder isso de Remy durante estes últimos dias, mas eu queria muito surpreendê-lo. Acho que nenhum outro presente poderá ser maior do que este. Torço para que minha linha de pensamento esteja correta. Comprei uma outra lembrancinha para ele, que em nada se compara ao que tenho reservado para ele, mas hey, estamos falando sobre Remy LeBeau! Ambos somos mais do que ricos e vivemos uma vida maravilhosa. Podemos viver apenas dos juros gerados pelas aplicações das enormes quantias que rendem maravilhosamente bem no banco. Mas Remy e eu queremos ter um outro tipo de vida, fazer algo que a gente goste de verdade, que nos dê prazer. Um ano depois, acho que estamos prontos para finalmente falar a respeito disso. Ou talvez quem sabe possamos tirar mais um ano sabático e só então falaremos sobre isso. Afinal, foram anos de dedicação aos X-MEN, cada ano que mais parecia ser uma vida inteira; viver sempre em guarda, esperando para ver de onde a próxima ameaça viria. Remy e eu já não servimos mais para este tipo de vida. E foi preciso desacelerar para entender tudo isso.

Posso sentir o cheirinho de bacon e ovos vindo da cozinha e isso só faz com que a minha fome fique ainda mais evidente. Acho que não poderei ficar mais um minuto aqui esperando meu marido terminar o meu café da manhã reforçado e precisarei descer até lá. Mas aí paro para pensar na surpresa que tenho para ele, e decido esperar mais um pouco, ainda que me custe muito esperar por ele quando estou tão faminta, nervosa, ansiosa e tão feliz. "_Apenas mais alguns minutos, Anna_", digo a mim mesma. Fecho os olhos e parece que se passou apenas mais um minuto quando sinto o colchão baixar do meu lado direito e abro meus olhos, para ver Remy inclinado sobre mim, traçando um dedo sobre meu rosto e sorrindo para mim. Isso já é motivo suficiente para sorrir largamente.

–– Pensei que você ia gostar do seu café-almoço reforçado agora. Mas se quiser, posso voltar mais tarde, já que está com tanto sono –– ele diz.

–– Nem pense nisso! –– no movimento seguinte já estou sentada e Remy ajeita a bandeja de comida entre nós. Ela está bem sortida mesmo! Tem café, leite, suco, iogurte, torradas, bolo, queijo, panquecas... Já falei o quanto amo este homem?

Começo a comer desesperadamente, como se não houvesse mais amanhã. Remy se diverte comigo, é claro. Ele teve tempo de beliscar enquanto estava lá embaixo cozinhando para nós, mas logo esqueço tudo isso e meu foco principal no universo agora é a comida que está bem diante de mim e que está fantástica!

Suspiro quando finalmente acabo de comer e me sinto cheia, completamente cheia, como se fosse explodir de tanto comer. Será que isso existe? Ainda bem que estou em casa e que não tenho planos imediatos para sair. Tudo o que quero e preciso está aqui comigo e o que preciso pode esperar até amanhã. Remy e eu temos todo o tempo do mundo. Estou vestindo um conjunto novo de pijamas na cor lavanda; ele é de seda, fresquinho e eu afrouxo o cordão da calça sem cerimônia nenhuma para poder respirar direito. E me encosto nas almofadas fofinhas atrás de mim.

–– Foi bom para você? –– pergunta Remy, com uma cara safada, uma pergunta de duplo sentido, e eu não tenho outra alternativa a não ser gargalhar alto.

–– Mais que satisfeita, mas posso dizer que ainda tem espaço para mais. –– Retribuo, levantando as sobrancelhas, me insinuando.

Os olhos de Remy brilham e eu sei que a minha provocação cumpriu seu papel com louvor.

–– Quem diria que já tem um ano que estamos juntos. –– Ele comenta. –– O que me lembra, que tenho um presentinho especial para você hoje.

–– Mais um? –– levanto a sobrancelha, sorrindo. Remy tem o hábito de me presentar com muita frequência. Se ele estiver na rua e vir algo que aos olhos dele vai me agradar e o lembra de mim, é fato concreto que ele compra para mim. E ele, como sempre, tem muito bom gosto. Não posso reclamar de nada. O que me deixa curiosa feito uma criancinha querendo saber o que ganhou.

–– Eu também tenho um presente para você –– digo. –– E eu espero que você realmente, realmente, realmente goste.

–– Nossa, quantos "realmentes" na mesma frase. –– Diz.

–– É para dar ênfase –– falo. –– Como sou uma dama, vou aguardar a minha vez pacientemente. Talvez você nem goste tanto assim. –– falo brincando, sentindo os nervos tomarem o melhor de mim.

–– Você deve ter uma surpresa das boas para mim, não tem, Chére?

–– Me pegou!

–– Ainda não –– diz Remy e começa a avançar na minha direção e preciso de toda a minha resolução para dizer não ao meu marido. Soa estranho chamá-lo de marido, mas eu me forço a fazê-lo para que a minha mente se acostume a isso. Por tanto tempo foi "cajun", "rato do pântano" (swamp rat), docinho (sugah) e agora é simplesmente Remy, meu marido. O título mais importante de todos.

–– Remy, amor, calma aí –– tento fugir da prisão dos seus braços. –– Primeiro os presentes, depois podemos fazer o que você quiser.

–– Tem certeza de que esta é a sua resposta, querida?

–– Aham, absoluta –– falo, tentando manter a compostura. Além do mais, estou louca para ver a reação de Remy. Que ele não desmaie, por favor.

–– Ok, eu primeiro –– Remy anuncia. Ele se levanta da cama e vai até nosso grande guarda-roupas embutido que parece ter muito mais roupas deles, do que minhas. Cobre duas paredes completas do nosso quarto. O homem ama se vestir bem e sabe comprar roupas. Não que eu reclame, afinal, é tudo para me agradar, e ele tem muito bom gosto.

–– Vamos ver o que você tem para mim desta vez –– bato palminhas, animada.

–– Sério que você não vai reclamar que estou te dando mais um presente, Anna?

–– Certeza absoluta. Hoje não tenho do que reclamar. Apenas agradecer.

–– Isso foi profundo. –– Ele suaviza sua expressão.

–– Eu sei –– concordo.

–– Bom, voltando ao assunto em mãos, aqui está o seu presente.

Remy estende os braços diante de mim, com uma caixa enorme. Levanto a sobrancelha desconfiada.

–– Isso não é nenhuma piadinha, não, né?

Remy faz o sinal da cruz sobre o peito.

–– Juro que não.

–– Por que será que ainda não confio em você? –– questiono.

–– Porque você me conhece.

–– Isso não alivia nem um pouco a minha preocupação, cajun.

–– Abra. Sei que você vai amar.

–– Ok –– respiro fundo e finalmente retiro a tampa, abrindo a caixa posta diante de mim.

Vejo que dentro da grande caixa há muitos pequenos pacotes, outros não tão pequenos assim, mas tem muita coisa ali. E me pergunto novamente se o meu presente será tão bom quanto os dele. Começo por uma pequena sacola de uma joalheria famosa, a Tiffani's. Dentro tem uma caixinha pequena e rosa. Inspiro profundamente e abro a abro. Ali, vejo um conjunto de brincos redondos médios de esmeraldas, adornados por diamantes nas pontas, bem como um colar que faz parte do conjunto. É lindo demais. Fico sem palavras e olho para Remy, segurando a caixinha nas minhas mãos. Ah meu Deus...

–– Anna, mon coeur, o que foi? Você não gostou? É isso? Eu posso voltar lá e trocar por algo que seja mais do seu gosto. Posso ir lá agora mesmo e...

–– Não cajun. Nada disso. É lindo, é perfeito, e eu amei! Coloca em mim, por favor?

–– Com todo o prazer –– diz Remy, ao colocar o par de brincos em cada orelha e em seguida o colar.

–– É maravilhoso! Obrigada! –– eu tiro a caixa da minha frente e o abraço, e Remy retorna o meu abraço. É o melhor lugar do mundo.

–– Ainda não acabou, Anna. Você está me deixando nervoso aqui, sabia? Quero saber o que você acha dos outros presentes.

–– Você não está mais nervoso do que eu, isso eu te garanto.

–– Por que?

–– Espera para ver. –– Remy levanta uma sobrancelha, mas não diz nada. No íntimo, sei que ele está louco para deixar tudo isso para lá, e ver logo o que tenho guardado para ele. Mas pacientemente morde o lábio e me encoraja a continuar com a minha exploração.

E então volto a vasculhar a imensa caixa. Encontro um envelope com passagens aéreas e um roteiro incrível que me faz pensar que a vida não poderia ficar melhor do que isso. Vamos passar algum tempo viajando pela Europa e alguns lugares mais remotos, onde provavelmente teremos o lugar só para nós, não que eu vá reclamar disso. Há uma caixa mais pesada ali dentro e eu preciso me esforçar um pouco mais para tirá-la da caixa. Sim! Eu consegui desligar meus poderes! Aparentemente tudo o que eu precisava fazer era relaxar e mentalizar que tinha o meu poder sob controle, e que era eu quem mandava e que poderia desligá-lo quando quisesse. Não preciso mais da pulseira que Hank me deu quando ele e nossos outros amigos vieram nos visitar. O aparelho era uma pulseira, o que era muito mais prático (não era como aquela coleira que eu usava no pescoço, mas ainda me causava muita dor de cabeça). Estou com meus poderes desligados, e sei que posso ativá-los sempre que quiser. Estou sendo apenas eu, Anna-Marie Lebeau, esposa, amante, amiga. Remy testemunhando a minha luta, me ajuda e tira a caixa de dentro da caixa e a coloca em cima da cama. Eu retiro a tampa e vejo muitos livros ali. Remy sabe que apesar de eu amar o meu Kindle, que ele já me presenteou cheinho de livros digitais para ler, nada se compara a ter os livros em mãos e folheá-los. São romances, como aqueles que costumava ler quando não era capaz de tocar em ninguém. Não consigo conter meu sorriso. Mais alguns livros para a minha coleção crescente. Quando abro a próxima caixa acabo rindo quando vejo os produtos de cuidado com a beleza, além de perfumes e maquiagens. Remy é mesmo incrível. Abro os perfumes e borrifo um pouco no ar para sentir o aroma, rindo que nem uma criancinha. Tudo tem um perfume suave; nem forte, nem doce demais. Na medida certa. Remy se lembra muito bem daquela vez em que ele me comprou um perfume tão forte que senti a cabeça tão leve, como se fosse desmaiar. Deste aquele dia em diante Remy tem sido muito criterioso em suas escolhas para mim. Tem uma nova caixa dentro da caixa, e esta é a maior de todas, mas não é a mais pesada, de modo que posso levantá-la com tranquilidade. Eu a abro e vejo que é um lindo álbum de fotos. Ali há fotos minhas e de Remy, com nossos amigos, desde os primeiros tempos de X-MEN quando nos conhecemos. Momentos raros em que a equipe estava reunida sem estar em missão. Ali há várias fotos que eu não sabia existir que Remy tirara de mim, sem que eu visse.

Perseguidor.

Muitas outras fotos de nós dois que alguém deve ter tirado e finalmente chega até onde estamos agora, felizes, juntos, em paz, verdadeiramente vivendo. Nosso mundo particular.

Remy ama tirar selfies nossas. Dos nossos momentos mais simples e mais bobos, mas que são tudo para mim, tudo que preciso para me certificar de que esta é a vida que quero ter, ao lado dele, com ele, sempre com ele. Vejo uma foto minha dormindo. É engraçado ver uma foto minha sob a perspectiva de uma outra pessoa. Eu pareço tão relaxada, tão tranquila... até dormindo eu me vejo feliz, em paz. É como se um sorriso estivesse sempre pronto para ser liberado. Eu passo um tempo considerável apenas analisando a mim mesma nesta foto. Eu amo o que vejo.

–– Eu pareço tão feliz e bonita mesmo dormindo –– comento.

–– Mas você sempre foi linda, chére, muito embora eu ache que fiz aflorar o que há de melhor em você.

–– Convencido como sempre –– eu rio.

–– Pode apostar chére.

Um novo celular moderno também faze parte do pacote, assim como umas lingeries bem provocantes que Remy comprou sabendo que seria para a sua satisfação pessoal. Quando acabo de mexer em tudo, paro e observo meu marido. Seus olhos vermelhos brilhando de felicidade, mas vejo sua expressão ansiosa, algo que ele sabe como disfarçar muito bem na frente dos outros, porém, não consegue esconder de mim. Conheço cada um dos seus trejeitos, manias, nuances na voz. A intimidade é algo assustador às vezes. Mas também pode ser uma nova aventura.

–– Eu te amo –– falo. –– E obrigada por tudo. Amei cada um dos presentes que me deu.

–– Você gostou? –– ele me pergunta.

–– Você ainda precisa perguntar? –– gargalho. –– Remy, eu amei tudo! Você tem um gosto refinado para presentes e sabe exatamente do que eu gosto. Mas sabe do que eu gostei mais?

–– Do que?

–– De você. Você é o meu presente. Você é o melhor presente que a vida me deu e eu sou muito grata por ter você aqui comigo e por ser a sua esposa. –– minha voz embarga, e Remy me abraça apertado.

–– Chére, você quer me fazer chorar? Não é muito legal para a minha reputação, mas quem se importa mesmo? –– Remy me ataca novamente, com beijos quentes e ardentes que me fazem deseja-lo desesperadamente. Mas isso pode esperar. Ah, sim, pode esperar... Hora de entregar o meu presente.

–– Marido, você pode por favor pegar um pedaço de pudim para mim? É que me deu uma vontade esmagadora de comer pudim. Por favor? Por favorzinho...

Remy está sem fôlego e o desejo que vejo nos seus olhos parece que me queima por dentro também.

–– Chére, é sério que agora, agora mesmo, neste momento, você vai trocar o seu marido sexy por um pedaço de pudim?

–– Quem manda ser um cozinheiro tão bom?

–– OK –– Remy suspira –– Vou buscar, mas quando eu voltar, se prepare _mon coeur_, vou pegar você.

–– Eu não poderia esperar menos de você –– respondo tentando ser sensual.

Remy se levanta da cama e vai caminhando calmamente, e quando está quase para sair para o corredor, pego o brinquedo que estou guardando já há alguns dias dentro do meu criado mudo, e o aperto. O som que sai dele é alto e faz com que Remy pare. Ele balança a cabeça para os lados, na certeza de que deve ter sido coisa da cabeça dele. Então, eu o aperto novamente. Várias vezes, para que ele tenha a certeza de que não é a sua imaginação criando alucinações. É real, e estou chamando sua atenção. Remy para novamente, e desta vez fica completamente imóvel.

–– É isso mesmo, amor. Eu estou te chamando, pode ficar paradinho aí. Você não vai a lugar nenhum. Agora, que tal virar para mim? –– falo séria, mas morrendo de vontade de sorrir. Acho que não consigo conter a animação na minha voz. E Remy sabe disso, ele me conhece. E então ele se vira para mim. Tem um sorriso desconfiado, mas sorri de qualquer forma. E seus olhos brilham, brilham tão forte que chego a ver faíscas saindo de dentro deles. E logo sua expressão que era tensa e incerta, acaba por se desfazer; Remy relaxa e um sorriso de um milhão de watts toma conta do seu rosto e ele volta a caminhar na minha direção.

–– Eu pensei que você queria comer pudim e não brincar –– ele diz, enquanto senta na cama mais uma vez.

–– Eu jamais negaria a mim mesma a oportunidade de comer nada feito por você. Especialmente doce, e ainda mais pudim. Sério.

–– E esse patinho de borracha... –– ele fala, enquanto pega o brinquedo e o examina nas suas mãos. Ele é amarelo, com o biquinho preto e olhos azuis gigantes. –– Então você quer tomar banho antes de comer o pudim? –– Remy pergunta, incerto.

–– Acho que sim. Que tal você **nos** acompanhar? –– Dou ênfase ao "nos", mas ele não parece notar.

–– Mas chére, qual o propósito mesmo? Se daqui a meia hora você vai estar suada novamente e o propósito do banho claramente esquecido.

–– Bom, pensei que você não fosse deixar passar uma oportunidade de colocar suas mãos em mim.

Remy levanta as mãos num gesto de rendição e estende uma mão na minha direção, para que eu a pegue. Assim que eu o faço, ele me conduz ao banheiro. É grande, espaçoso, com uma banheira enorme, quase do tamanho do nosso quarto. Todo em mármore cinza claro, simples e suave, e ainda elegante, bem do gosto dele e agora meu também. Não que eu jamais vá reclamar. É muito confortável aqui dentro, que sinto vontade de dormir enquanto estou dentro da banheira relaxando.

–– Ok, que tal você ir buscando aquele prendedor de cabelos? Eu não quero que molhar para depois ter que secar. Dá muito trabalho, você sabe. Ele está no armário, logo em cima do balcão. Eu vou deixar a água encher a banheira.

Sei que Remy secaria o meu cabelo se eu pedisse, mas quero que ele encontre mais presentinhos. Segue na direção indicada e logo encontra o prendedor que eu deixei estrategicamente ao lado de algo mais... Remy olha para o lado e eu sei que ele já viu o que eu queria que ele encontrasse. Ele coloca as mãos sobre o balcão e fica ali, parado. Isso me deixa ansiosa, porque não consigo ver sua expressão. Eu preciso desesperadamente que ele olhe para mim. Com ele ainda de costas, vejo claramente quando ele pega o teste caseiro de gravidez e fica um bom tempo olhando para ele. A ansiedade é imensa e eu não posso aguentar mais. Preciso falar com ele para saber como ele está, o que está sentindo, se a gravidez não vai estragar a nossa lua de mel que temos vivido por um ano inteiro. Mas antes que eu abra a boca, Remy finalmente encontra sua voz:

–– Chére?

–– Remy?

Ele então se vira na minha direção. Eu estou aqui parada ao lado da grande banheira. Nervosa, ansiosa, feliz, aterrorizada. Por mim, por ele, por nós, pelo desconhecido. Mas eu não poderia estar mais disposta a viver esta nova aventura chamada vida real. Remy parece um garoto perdido, boquiaberto, segurando o teste caseiro de gravidez caseiro, e alternando dele para o meu rosto e assim sucessivamente. E então, de repente, Remy abre lentamente um sorriso, que vai a cada momento se ampliando mais e mais. Será possível que Remy está tão feliz quanto eu?

–– Chére! –– ele agora fala empolgado. –– Isso é verdade? Você está esperando? Quero dizer, nós estamos esperando? Eu ainda não consigo acreditar nisso! Preciso que você me diga, que me confirme. É um exame de gravidez, não é? Eu estou vendo duas listrinhas aqui neste palitinho. Por favor, chére! Isso é verdade? –– ele pede. A empolgação na voz dele é gritante.

Eu estou segurando o patinho estranho de borracha nas mãos e o aperto uma vez, fazendo com que aquele o barulho alto ressoe pelo ambiente.

–– Sim –– respondo, minha voz embargada pela emoção. –– É verdade. Vou ter um bebê. O seu filho. Estou grávida do seu filho, Remy. –– E eu aperto novamente o patinho de borracha, e outra vez, e mais uma vez. Isso chamou a atenção dele para o brinquedo. Remy vem caminhando na minha direção, lentamente, como se ainda não acreditasse. Como se andando lentamente, tivesse mais tempo para assimilar e então acreditar que sim, que é real, que o nosso primeiro filho está a caminho. E eu mal posso acreditar também! Ao pensar nisso, é como se a ficha finalmente começasse a cair. Sim, eu serei a mãe do filho do Remy. Quem poderia sonhar com isso tantos anos atrás? Eu certamente que não.

–– E então? Que tal tomar um banho com a gente? –– repito a pergunta. Remy pega o patinho das minhas mãos e o aperta também. Inesperadamente, uma gargalhada gostosa escapa dos lábios de Remy e ele aperta o brinquedo entre suas mãos. Seus olhos encontram os meus e de repente, é como se algo se encaixasse.

–– Alguns minutos atrás, quando você me perguntou se eu queria que eu **os **acompanhasse, você realmente estava se referindo a...

–– Sim

–– Juro que pensei que toda esta fome, comida, sono e sexo tinham te deixado um pouco confusa quando você falou. Por isso não prestei atenção.

Faço que não com a cabeça.

–– Estou mais lúcida do que nunca.

Remy chega pertinho de mim, ainda me olhando nos olhos. Percebo emoções profundas ali, mas fico em silêncio, para poder aproveitar cada minuto deste momento. Todo o resto pode ser perguntado e conversado depois.

–– Sabe, eu jamais tinha sonhado em ser pai. Quero dizer, isso já me passou pela cabeça, mas foi embora tão rapidamente quanto surgiu. Apenas um pensamento fugaz.

–– Eu também jamais pensei que seria mãe. Ainda mais com o meu poder. E nunca, nem por um segundo desde que nos casamos, dei atenção ou nutri pensamentos assim. Tudo o que eu via era eu e você. Só nós dois. Nunca me pareceu ser uma opção, ou algo que pudesse acontecer naturalmente. Eu estava usando o anticoncepcional regularmente, mas era algo tão automático, que nunca sonhei que isto pudesse acontecer. –– Falo num fôlego só.

–– Mas você está feliz? –– ele me pergunta sorrindo, envolvendo seus braços ao redor da minha cintura.

–– Eu é que te pergunto: Você está feliz, Remy?

–– Está brincando comigo? –– Remy gargalha. –– Eu estou apavorado e ao mesmo tempo ansioso, para ver como será o rostinho dela! Claro, ela terá que ter os seus lindos olhos verdes, cabelos ruivos como o nosso, mas que seja numa tonalidade mais viva, como o seu. E claro, não vamos nos esquecer das bochechinhas rosadas e da mechinha branca no cabelo.

Eu começo a rir tão alto, incontrolavelmente, que não tenho certeza se conseguirei algum dia parar. Remy acabou de me descrever.

–– Ou seja, você quer uma mini Anna-Marie Lebeau.

–– Já estou vendo a imagem aqui na minha mente. Ela pequenina ainda, mas forte, saudável, e eu a seguro enquanto você nos observa, enquanto eu a nino, caminhando com ela de um lado para o outro do quarto, para que ela se acalme e volte a dormir.

–– Eu ainda não cheguei tão longe, mas consigo ver você a mimando tanto, que ela não vai querer largar do papa Remy. –– Remy começa a rir.

–– Falando sério, imagine o quão lindos serão nossos filhos? Você é maravilhosa e eu, o modelo de perfeição que as mulheres amam (na verdade que você ama) –– Remy corrige.

Melhor assim. Eu o envolvo com os meus braços e deito minha cabeça no seu peito. Eu estou sonhando, e não quero mais acordar.

–– Estou sonhando? –– pergunto em voz alta.

–– Não, não estamos sonhando. Isso é real. Já está acontecendo. E eu mal posso esperar para conhecê-la.

–– Ou conhecê-lo –– enfatizo.

–– Anna, eu tenho uma pergunta para fazer.

–– E o que é? –– Pergunto.

–– Você está pronta para esta nova aventura? –– ele questiona, sorrindo.

–– Estou pronta para esta aventura desde o dia em que disse SIM para você e nos casamos.

Remy então me beija e logo esquecemos o mundo ao nosso redor. E acordamos para o nosso novo mundo, a nossa aventura, onde agora estamos nós três juntos. Eu, Remy e a nossa menininha (fecho os meus olhos e a visualizo exatamente como ele a descreveu). Sorrio entre os beijos.

–– Você está imaginando a nossa menininha, não está? –– ele me pergunta e eu respondo sem titubear.

–– Sim, e ela é linda, perfeita.

**FIM**.


End file.
